Mother
by Juunigatsu
Summary: This is a story about Bit and his mother. Very sad since it ends in death...My try to write a story about Bit Cloud and his orgins. (Non-Bit x Leena)


****

Mother

Notes: This is a story about Bit and his mother. It is not Bit/Leena because romance is not my thing. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

::Chapter One::

He tremble in bed as he heard them yelling and cursing at each other. He gripes the end of his blanket as the darkness of his fears are eating him. He then heard his mom screaming at his dad and then there is a loud crash on the floor. Fourteen year old Bit Cloud knew that his mother has probably destroyed something in the midst of her fury. He tries to ignore his parents fighting by staring out the window and stares at the stars of the night sky.

"You bitch!" His father shouts. Then there is sound of a hard smack. His mother is sobbing and Bit knew that his father has slap her.

They always have been like this for years. His parents couldn't get along with each other. When his father returns home from the bar, he is always highly intoxicated and then his mom would argue with him. They would fight, cursed at each other obscenities and then the violence breaks out.

Bit is scared and curled inside his bed even further. Suddenly his mother burst into his bedroom. Her face is bruise with red marks and her face is wet with tears. She coughs hard in her chest as she sobs.

"M-mom..?" Bit questioned her gently. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Bit…"She rasped "Pack your things, we're leaving!"

"Mother where we going?" He questioned her. 

"You wanna stayed with that BASTARD!?"

"N-no." 

He gets up from bed and starts packing his things while his mom took everything she owned. While they head outside to the garage Bit's scream a few more curses at his father. His father replies back with mutual hostile hatred. She puts everything in her van while Bit sits in the back. 

Hurriedly she drives out of the garage and onto the road, further away from his house. Bit knew that they will never come back home ever and that this is the last time he sees his father.

::Chapter Two:: 

Bit's mother, Rain, drove about miles and miles away from his father's house. She drove the both of them into the next state, where her brother, Bit's uncle Rob, resides. From there they had stayed in his house and Rain get files for divorce and she sued her husband for damages he has done to her property. During the court trails, Bit stayed home with his uncle. His uncle is a specialist in Zoids parts and mechanics and he teaches Bit of his knowledge. Bit who has a great love for Zoids absorbs his wisdom enthusiastically and soon develops many skills to engineering zoids. 

The divorce case is settled and Rain successfully won the case and child support. From there they stayed in his uncle's house for two years. During those two years Bit's uncle taught him there is to zoids and that is how Bit knows how to pilot zoids. 

Bit wishes to be a pilot of a zoid himself. However they hadn't have enough money to buy Bit a zoid. So at age fifteen, Bit takes up a job as a junkyard dealer. Despite the lowly wages, Bit sees this as a advantage to find some zoid part so he could used them for building his dream zoid. He dreams that he will build the most strongest zoid of all zoids and that he is the most strangest warriors of all warriors.

That is his dream. His dream to be the greatest of them and not the greatest fool of the junk yard or so many of his fellow workers call hi,. It was his dreams that keeps his hopes up and his optimism to motivate him. His mother believes in him too and support him in ever way she can. Seeing his mother happy after a year since her divorce; it lifts his spirits and that he doesn't have to feel sad that their parents has parted. In fact his abusive father is nothing but a faded memory.

For him, his life is good and perfect…

::Chapter Three::

A year later, Bit is now sixteen, his incredible luck steps in. One day he happens to look for part to build his dream zoid, obviously not caring that he will interferes an official battle between the Liger Sabre team and the Blitz Team. He sees this as an opportunity to snatch free parts for himself. However an accident occurs and there is a default draw between the two teams. 

The Blitz team caught Bit Cloud and took him their compound. They labeled him a thief for trying to steal parts. Bit tries to justify his innocents but they don't buy it. They tie him up but they didn't punished him severely for the next morning they will let him go. Over dinner, there is this strange zoid he notice in their hanger and he asks the only girl of the team, by the name of Leena Toros, daughter of the Steve Toros the founder of the Blitz Team and ask her what is that strange zoid.

"Oh that?" Said Leena. "That is the Liger Zero. A strange man cons my dad and tricks him into buying it. I heard it has a integrated organoid system inside but we think it was a scam because organoids are rare. It was hardly used because it would let anyone ride it. If somebody touches it, it would go completely bonkers!"

After she left Bit has developed a great interest in the Liger Zero and starts to compliment on how great it is. Strangely enough, it understand on what he is saying. Bit then coax it into cutting the ropes that restrained him and Liger Zero lets him in it cockpit. Bit is surprised that Liger Zero allows him to touch. By then he understood that bit has chosen him to be it's partner.

::Chapter Four::

Ever since Liger Zero has chosen Bit to be it's pilot, Bit has been declared that he is a legitimate member of the Blitz Team. It's hard for him to get used to the attitudes of the team member but within time they all become good friends.

Bit is very happy by this point. His dream to be the greatest zoid pilot is coming on strong and there seems to be no stopping him now, not even the dastardly schemes of the Backdraft Group.

However tragedy strikes on the most unexpected of times. Shortly after he had won the victory of the Royal Tournament, His mother Rain has fallen ill and has been bedridden at the hospital. Bit's heart has fallen heavy. He has no money to help her pay her medical bills by the time she is ill. All the money he has won from the tournament has been given to Doc for all the bills he is indebt to.

He is desperate. What he is going to do to help his mother? Having no choice, he stole all the money belong to each every one of his teammates late one night and he quickly rushes to the hospital to help her. He doesn't care for his consequences with the Blitz Team, he will pay them back. He wants to he save his mother life from death. She is all he ever have, She is his only family.

By the time he got there he is too late. His mother died. Bit soul is in agony. 

However before she died, she wrote him her last words before she passed away. In her letter she told him:

__

"Always reach for your dream. Always reach for your rainbow. I believe in you all the way. With each victory you won, my heart is filled with because I know you tried your best. With each lost you got, it doesn't matter you lost because I am still proud of you. Remember who puts you in live out your dreams for it is me your mother. Remember that this is my dream. To sees you are a successful man always now and in the future because there is no such thing as a "no future." I love you Son" ~ Rain Cloud."

Bit Cloud wipes his tears. Even though after he finished his crying , he knows his mother wants him to go on. His mother dreams to live out his dreams.

And that he wants to do…to live out his dream to be the greatest zoid pilot. He always thinks of his mother close in his heart as he does so.

::The End::

****

Notes: The moral of this story is that you must appreciate on what your mother does for you. Remember that she gives birth to you so that you can live on this planet and that she always tries to support you to live a better future!

Eh…sorry but everyday my mother always keep telling me to try to be appreciative of her because I never even tried. ^ _ ^; So her lectures motivates me to write this out despite how cheesy it is. Her birthday is coming up so this is my present to her. ^_^ 


End file.
